Then He Was Gone
by ForeverSnow101
Summary: (OC short story, none of the actual Homestuck Characters, so sorry) Zynnia knew there was something wrong with her Matesprite, but she never expected him to do something like this. When a simple favor causes so much heartbreak.


**_Okay, This One Shot is based off of one of the RPs me and one of my friends had a long time ago with our OC's. It really has nothing to do with with any of the real Homestuck Characters, but I really wanted to write it. just a fair warning_**

 _Drip Drip Drip_

Zynnia stepped closer to the strange sound hidden within the darkness of the trees. Never had she made the smartest of decisions. Turning back to run off back to her hive to get help was still an idea seeping into her think pan, but she needed to find him, before it was too late.

 _Drip Drip Drip_

The noise had become louder and more defined with each step she took, she could tell that she was getting nearer. Zynnia hoped with everything in her heart that he would still be okay. As the troll moved further, she could feel the ground becoming more soft and...damp. She glanced down, catching a glimpse of small red and pink droplets under her feet. Curious, she looked around for more of the colorful seemingly started to almost form a to show her the way to something.

 _Drip Drip Drip_

Pushing aside the brush and bushes in front of her, she followed to colors further into the only a matter of seconds, a pair of large, twisty horns caught the girl's eye."Kainte, is that... is that you" A smile grew on her face as she all but ran towards him, her was until, she was brought to an abrupt halt as she watched pink blood drip down the small blade that was being clenched in his hand.

 _Drip Drip_

 **A few days earlier**

Zynnia sat on the edge of a high up cliff near her Hive, the salty air rising from the waters below rushing by her. a voice could be heard from a few steps behind her. "I'm not late again, am I Z?" She turned head and smiled at the sight of her beloved Matesprite, Kainte, walking over to her. "No, you're not late. I just wanted to get here early. It's really pretty, don't you think?"

Kainte pulled his pants up slightly before sitting down besides her, his smile just as cheerful as ever."I guess it is, but I've seen better" he said as he adjusted his pants once more on his waist. Zynnia simply smiled and shook her head. "You really need one of those belt things, you know that right? Doesn't doing that all the time get annoying?"

"Well I guess, but belts are really stupid, Z"

"They keep your pants above your buldge though, that's a plus."

"Stuuuuuupid, Z!"

She laughed at his stubbornness as she rested her head on Kainte's shoulder. He acted so much like a wriggler she can almost swear that he is one still. She wore the same smile she always had when they we're together."What can I do to make you give into my ways?"Zynnia glanced up at his face as he opened his mouth to speak."I don't know.." Sighing, she gently bit down on her lower lip as she thought. There had to be something that she could do to make him do what she wanted. "Well, how about I'll just owe you a favor?"

"A favor, like what?"

"I don't know,anything? I'll do you any favor if you just start wearing a stupid belt."

"I'll think about it.."Kainte chuckled lightly and turned to give his Matesprite a kiss on the forehead, pulling away just as fast as he came. The smiled on her face grew slightly as she removed her head from his shoulder and placed the palms of her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his face to hers and pressed their lips together, kissing rust blood showed in his cheeks as a blush settled across Kainte's face. Zynnia pulled away after a moment and smirked at him. "Deal then"

 **Present**

It was the grin on his face that scared her the most, the pink blood staining his face and clothes almost making the girl gag."What... What have you done Kainte? What is this?" Her voice had become shaken without her knowing it. She took a few steps towards him, very slowly.

The sadistic smile on the Troll's face seemingly grew as he innocently said "I only wanted to do some lovly painting for you darling." The tone of his voice made her stomach sick, like she could throw up then and there. It wasn't the kind, sweet voice she had grown to love so much over the sweeps. There was something twisted and damaged in it's place.

"Kainte, this... this isn't you"

"What are you talking about Z? Is something wrong?"

"Please.. Give me the knife Kainte" As she said this to him, he pulled the knife closer to his chest and hugged it, shaking his head no.

"Please, I just want to help you."

Kainte glared at her as she became closer and closer. "I don't need any 'help' Zynnia" Slowly and carefully, the girl made it so she was standing directly in front of him."It's okay..." She placed her hand on his cheek like she had done countless of times before. This time however, it far from calmed him down.

"Please drop th-" the blade collided with the grey flesh on her cheek before she managed to finish her sentence. Green, green blood trickled down her face as she fell backwards on to her knees. Her hand flew up to the side of her face as she felt the blood on her finger tips. Zynnia glanced back up at Kainte, tears in her eyes. The grimace on his face was replaced with a look of horror, the sound of the blade crashing to the ground, the noise ringing through their ears. Kainte dropped to his knees in front of her and for a moment, both of them were entirely speechless.

She dried her eyes quickly and replaced it with a rather sad looking smile, trying to show him that it was all alright. He didn't buy it though, he could always see straight through her. "There's something wrong with me Z... I.. I can't control it anymore"

"It'll be alright Kainte, I'm here now.. I can help you!" She knew there was fault in the words she spoke. Strange things had been going on recently with him, but none have ever gotten to be this bad. She didn't know if she would be able to help him, but she knew that she was give it her best Gogdamn shot.

Instead of a smile like she had been hoping so much for, Kainte gently grabbed ahold of her hand and whispered "Kill me." Zynnia was terrified of these words. She shook her head as tears started to leak from her eyes. The green liquid staining her cheeks."No! I won't do it! You'll be fine, I just know it!"

Kainte sadly smiled as he used his free hand to lift up the side of his shirt, revealing the brown belt that had been keeping his pants up."You Promised me a favor Z" She buried her face into his chest as the tears wouldn't stop falling down, not wanting him to see her as the mess she was. Kainte ran his fingers through her short black hair, trying to calm her down."shhh, i know it's hard, but it'll be better for both of us and everyone in the long run..."

"But I can't! I can't lose you to Kainte!"

"You need to Z.. and maybe.. and maybe one day things can go back to the way they used to be." As he spoke, the younger troll's sobs turned into muffled sniffles, calming down ever so slightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso before managing to find words to say. "you.. you have to promise we'll see each other again, okay?"

Kainte couldn't hep but smile as tears escaped his eyes. "I can't make a promise like that Zynnia, you know that" he said. Her hand slid down his back, fingers brushing over the cold handle of the dropped blade. Ever so slowly, she took a hold of the knife and raised it above his head. "I'm much more then flushed for you Kainte, please remember that. I'm sorry.." with these final words, Zynnia plunged the knife into Kainte's back, feeling the warm blood seep from the wound.

At that moment, all had seemingly become silent, as if the universe had come to a halt. it was... Peaceful. Zynnia laid Kainte down on his back, the light already draining from his eyes. Before it had completely dimmed, He managed to mutter something to his matesprite. "I love you to..."

Then he was gone.

 **Thank you for anyone who has made it this far. If you liked it, that's great! and if you didn't, sorry, i don't do this a lot. Comment if you want me to write more about these two, or if you want me to get the hell out of here :3 Thanks for reading**


End file.
